Hymn to the Fallen
by abendruhe
Summary: Jazmin is a girl with a traumatic past and terrible memories, trying to forget their darkness without raising concern from her friends. She finds it hard to accept new people, so what will she do when a team is asked to move in with her and her friends.
1. Numb

**Hymn to the Fallen**

**Dru: Hi everybody! Wowee… my first fanfiction, it's sort of a songfic – I use the term in the loosest possible way. I have a vague plot currently, not ultimately sure what is gonna happen. If you would kindly review… be nice or 'constructive' (ha-ha)… I'm sensitive. Ray…  
****Ray: What?  
****Dru: -grins- Please do the disclaimer for me….  
****Ray: Oh-Kay… Abendruhe does not own any of Beyblade or its characters or any songs that she uses - Don't sue her.  
****Dru: -sob- It's true… but I do own Jazmin, Steffi, and Angelica. Oh, and the probably non-existent plot. Muwahaha… OxO  
****Tyson: -cough- Lazy slave-driver… -cough-  
****Dru: -glares- I heard that you little brat! Anywho, thank you Ray and on with the story!  
****Tyson: o.o;;**

"Blah" Normal Speech  
'_Blah'_ Thoughts  
**_#Blah#_** Song lyrics  
_Blah_ Dream or Flashback  
'**_Blah'_** Letter/Note/Message

**Chapter 1 Numb **

_The apartment room was in disarray, broken and smashed furniture lay everywhere. Two men were standing over three figures; an enraged man who was stood arguing with them, a woman and a girl clutching her mother's fingers, hiding behind her, who were both standing in the doorway. The mother screamed as a shot rang out through the room. The victim fell to the floor, blood pouring from the head wound. Manic laughter ensued as the two perpetrators grabbed the woman who was then beaten to death; the twelve year old was left to watch in horror as the remaining breath left her mother's lips. As the two men left, one stopped before the girl and gave her a twisted smile, "They had it comin', hun. We couldn't trust 'em, don't ever think you can run away. That there's a good piece of advice for life, too bad Mommy and Daddy didn't follow them." He gave her a cruel wink and left the apartment with the other man, both laughing zealously.  
__The door was left open and the girl stood there with shining eyes, staring at the two now dead parents, two people she had loved and admired. She picked up the phone with trembling hands, the dialling tone replacing the deafening silence… it took a few moments for her to find her voice, "H-h-hello, Mrs. Thomson… It's Jazmin…" "Hello sweetie, Angelica's on her way back with her father from my sister's, so she isn't in" "P-please will you come over? I-I-I'm so scared..." "Dear, what is it? Has something happened?" "Mom… Dad… they're – dead." She could only put it simply, the phone clicked as Mrs. Thomson hung up and Jazmin sank to the floor, tears staining her pallid face.  
__Minutes later sirens blared outside, and the trembling girl was scooped up by Mrs. Thomson as police searched the apartment. "It's ok sweetheart, it'll be ok…" "You can stay with Mrs. Thomson until a member of your family come and speak to us." Jazmin hoped no-one would come forward, because Mrs. Thomson was like a second mother to her and had been her own mother's best friend.  
__But it would be only a few days until the day came for her to be taken away from people who still truly cared for her. The knock at the door came early one morning and Jazmin knew straight away who it was, she and her two best friends Angelica and Steffi had talked about this and were about to smuggle themselves out the back door when Jazmin was called. "No…" she breathed, as her uncle approached her, "No. I won't come with you." She was hugged tightly by her friends who were muttering their apologies. Jazmin banged on the tinted car windows as it pulled out of the drive, screaming for her release back to her home. "But you are going to a new home my niece; I'm taking you to a special place where special children are taught." Her eyes widened at her uncle's remark; she knew the place, a place which chilled her so much she could not breathe. She felt her heart stop cold in her chest as they arrived after hours of travelling, the heavy snowfall nothing in comparison how she felt inwardly. She saw shadows in the windows and felt her every move being watched. "No… No!"_

"No!"

"Jazmin? Hey, sweetie wake up."  
Her eyes snapped open to see Angelica leaning over her, dressed in her blue uniform. Like her name, she looked like an angel, her pale blonde tresses falling over her shoulders, and her creamy brown eyes analyzing the girl below with concern. Angelica always called her by the pet names her mother had used for her. The only part that didn't match her angelic appearance were the clothes she normally wore when out of her uniform; black with white or bright pink trim, usually lace, frills and ribbons all over the place.  
"W-what..?" Jazmin's throat felt hoarse.  
"You were yelling again, sweetie. Are you feeling ok?"  
Angelica stood up quickly and removed the cool flannel which was upon Jazmin's brow; she had been unaware of it and looked up at her friend with a confused gaze.  
"You had a bit of afever this morning when I came to see why you weren't up and getting ready. It's lunch time now so I asked the school if I could come back and check on you."  
"Oh…" said Jazmin, "Thanks Angel…"  
She sighed and Angelica smiled warmly at her.  
"Don't mention it. The fever seems to be going down, so if you drink lots of water and rest you will be able to come to school tomorrow."  
Jazmin grinned,  
"Yeah, can't wait to get stuck in with that Maths again."  
The two girls laughed, it was well known that Jazmin disliked many of her subjects at school. The only lessons she involved herself willingly were Art, Drama, Athletics, and Music. Music and Drama being her best as she always took part in school productions and played the lead guitar in a band.  
"Steffi is skipping her guitar lesson to get home earlier." She checked her watch, "Alright, I gotta go now, so you get better while I'm gone." Angelica pushed the strands of black hair from Jazmin's face, her fingers resting on her cheek briefly before leaving the house.  
As the door clicked shut Jazmin heaved herself up and out of bed and walked over to the window, she saw Angelica's hair blowing in the wind and thanked whatever gods had blessed her life with such good friends.

The fever was subsiding but she still felt the lingering headache, so she went downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice and took out two aspirin tablets. As the tablets took effect Jazmin went back upstairs and changed from the camisole top and shorts she used as pyjamas into ragged jeans, a red slogan t-shirt saying: 'Vacancy: Part-time common sense required, apply upstairs', and battered sneakers. She cleaned her teeth and brushed her long black hair, plaiting it and tying it with a white hair-tie.  
"Oh-Kay… time for some fresh air and training."  
She grabbed her maroon coloured Beyblade from her desk and walked down the hall to the stairs again. She wondered why her 'team' (her, Angelica, and Steffi) had a house, bought by Steffi's father for them a few months ago ((A/N: He owns part of a large company)), with so many spare rooms. No-one ever used them but they habitually opened the windows to air them out.  
She went slowly down the stairs and made her way to the backyard. It was large and spacious with a couple of trees, a shallow pond to one side and small covered area nearby. They had a medium sized Beydish to practice in and around near the back, which Jazmin headed for.

It was a warm summer's day with a light breeze blowing against the plants and making strands of Jazmin's hair fall into her face. But she was too focused to notice as she launched her Beyblade into the Beydish over and over again as she practiced a new technique she had been working on.  
She sent her blade to the edge of the Beydish before pulling it back sharply to the centre.

_**#Tired of being what you want me to be  
**__**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
**__**Don't know what you're expecting of me  
**__**Put under the pressure, of walking on your shoes#**_

The blade curved around in perfect circles before coming to a sudden halt and then zigzagging around. Jazmin couldn't help feeling she was in that same hall again, being tested for her abilities to the extreme.

_**#Every step that I take is another mistake to you#**_

"Black Wing Deception!" cried Jazmin as her blade shot across the Beydish, black smoke trailing behind. She had done as she was informed, she didn't want to draw attention to herself there. She could still feel their gazes upon her, boring in, intent on searching the depths of her soul.

_**#I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
**_**_I've become so tired, so much more aware  
_**_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
**__**Is be more like me, and be less like you#**_

"Black Thorn Attack!" The blade hammered after the invisible foe then fell back sharply, if another blade had been in the Beydish it would have been confronted by Jazmin's blade which was charging at full speed the other way. She had tried as hard as she could to resist the physical torture she was put through almost daily.

_**#Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
**__**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
**__**Cuz everything you thought I would be  
**__**Is falling apart, right in front of you#**_

"Black Ice Defence!" As the blade went into the defence manoeuvre small, black crystals were glittering around it in floating rings. But the beatings she received that gave her bruises and broken bones were simply external, they would heal, the real damage was caused inside. Mentally. The suppression was too great for her, but she hid the turmoil that she was in with a mask of blank faces and smiles for her friends.

**_#Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
_****_And every second I waste is more than I can take#  
_**  
The blade slowed as Jazmin sank to the ground, but continued to spin steadily as she defied the tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks.

_**#I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
**_**_I've become so tired, so much more aware  
_**_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
**__**Is be more like me, and be less like you#**_

**End Chapter 1 **

**Dru: What do you think, huh? Good, bad… stroke of genius or plain stupidity? Review!  
****Max: Go Dru!  
****Dru: Awww, thank you Maxie. –hugs-  
****Tyson: But I wasn't in it!  
****Ray: None of us were Tyson… She hasn't found the 'opportune moment' as they say.  
****Tyson: -cries-  
****Kai: -shrugs- …**


	2. Micro Cuts

**Hymn to the Fallen**

**Dru: Yay! I'm back again. I wrote this chapter right after the first cuz I was on a roll and needed to find a place to separate it. Right… Maxie, disclaimer please!  
Max: Dru doesn't own any of Beyblade and its characters apart from the ones she made up… if she did own it she would probably feed me sugar and be drawing more series!  
Dru: Yes, I would, now calm down Max. -Throws packet of sugar to other side of room-  
Tyson: Are we in this chapter?  
Dru: Maybe… -covers screen- But you gotta read the whole chapter. -evil-  
Tyson: Ok, ok. I'll be good…  
Dru: On with the story then.**

"Blah" Normal Speech  
'_Blah'_ Thoughts  
**_#Blah#_** Song lyrics  
_Blah_ Dream or Flashback  
'**_Blah'_** Letter/Note/Message

**Reviews –  
Jani Rieme – **Thank you for reviewing –is very happy- I know I didn't mention their name; I have been good and edited. And don't worry; there will be enough of Kai in good time -steals his scarf- …

**Chapter 2 - Micro Cuts**

As the time came that school had finished, a tall girl with sparkling blue eyes passed the gate. Her name was Steffi, elegantly built with long legs and high cheek bones; she reminded many at the school the three friends attended, of her mother who was a famous model. This week her hair was blonde down to her shoulders which faded into chestnut brown, and today she was wearing two small strawberry shaped hairclips given to her by Angelica. Steffi was well on her way blitzing down the street on her rollerblades, coming to the house in record time. As she got in and took off her rollerblades the phone rang, so she hurried over to answer it.  
"Hello, Steffi Satiri speaking. Who is it?" She asked.  
"Ah, hello Steffi, it's Mr. Dickinson." Came the reply of the man who had formed their team.  
"Oh, hello sir, it's been a while. Do you need something?" Steffi asked affably.  
"Yes, yes. I hope this isn't a bother but I have a proposal… would you mind sharing your lodgings with my other blading team? I have reasons which will be relayed to the team captains at my discretion if you choose to allow this."  
Steffi was silent for a moment in thought, though she normally made decisions instantly,  
"Uh… I don't know. I'd have to ask for second opinions from the others, is it ok if I phone you back sir?"  
"Of course, of course. It is up to you and your team, and whether you'd feel comfortable around another team as well. The other team is the 'Bladebreakers', I'm sure you've heard of them. I asked them but they said they could only remember you being in a recent tournament, I don't think they can remember exactly who you are."  
Steffi smiled,  
"Yes, that I have sir and it's fine, we would be getting to know each other after all, I'll relay this to Jaz and Angel and give you our answer about six o'clock this evening."  
"Excellent, then I'll be able to give the other team the news today as well. I wanted to do this mainly so that I can keep track of you lot easily… well easier should I say. You would all get better training facilities."  
Mr. Dickinson gave a small laugh.  
"Anyway, if you agree to this the boys will move in with in a week from now. As I understand your home is larger and has a few unused rooms from when I shown around the last time I visited."  
It was Steffi's turn to laugh, they had had a celebration on winning a tournament a few weeks ago and she and Angel had got a bit drunk and decided to take Mr. Dickinson amongst others on a grand tour of the house.  
"Yes I remember that sir, but the proposal sounds reasonable, I'll ask the girls and phone as agreed, Mr. Dickinson."  
"Thank you very much"  
"You're very welcome"  
Steffi hung up and headed to the stairs to find Jazmin, but found a note stuck to the banister.  
'**_I'm out the back training. Don't you dare jump me. Jaz'_** ((A/N: 'Jump' As in to attack or ambush ;;))

Steffi smiled and made her way through to the kitchen and slid the porch door open.  
"Jaz! I'm back!" She called down the garden. She heard a whirr and click as Jazmin caught her Beyblade in her hand, and saw her emerge from behind a tree.  
'_She has more colour in her cheeks than she had this morning'_, Steffi thought grinning,  
"Feeling any better?"  
"Yeah, loads, you didn't have to skip guitar lesson for me though." Jazmin said as she came under the shelter of the porch and hugged Steffi.  
"It's ok, I have practiced properly. But you, my friend, come first. Guess what."  
Jazmin gave Steffi a pensive stare,  
"What?"  
"Mr. Dickinson called."  
"Oh," said Jazmin in surprise, "You must have picked up the phone pretty quick for me not to hear it."  
Steffi nodded,  
"Yeah, I had basically just got in through the door."  
"What did he want?" Jazmin asked as they walked back into the kitchen and sat on the couch in the lounge area. ((A/N: their place is like open-plan))  
"He had a request. He asked if we would allow his other team, the Bladebreakers, to live here with us, so that he could keep track of us easier. He said he would disclose full reasons to you and their captain. He said he would get us good training facilities if we did it."  
Jazmin laughed,  
"That sounds half like blackmail, in fact, it is blackmail… but," her face turned grave, she didn't like to trust others so easily,  
'_Especially as this would be letting them into close quarters too'_, sure there were Steffi and Angelica – but Jazmin had known them for as long as she could remember, and Mr. Dickinson was a world renown manager in Beyblading.  
As she thought it through Steffi got up to make something to eat,  
"He said if we agreed that they would come in a week. I said I'd ask you and Angel and tell him our answer at six."  
"Hnn…" Jazmin muttered, weighing out any pros and cons in her mind.  
"Don't worry, we'll agree on our decision together. You want anything?"  
"No thanks. Anyway, if we do say they can come here, it doesn't mean I'm gonna plaster a smile onto my face for them. They'll just have to deal with me as I am –"  
"And will have to earn your trust, if they can't put up with you that's just how you are. Yada yada yada… am I right?"  
Jazmin smirked,  
"You know me too well. Pass me a cookie would ya?"  
Steffi threw her a packet of them, smiling. Jazmin was a precious friend to her, fun, smart, determined and damn good captain for their team if she didn't say so herself. She would do anything for Angelica and her and them likewise… but Steffi and Angelica felt that they had to watch over Jazmin.  
It was nearly a year since she came back to them and they weren't prepared to let her go again. They understood to some extent why she mistrusted people and so left her to her own devices when she needed to be alone. They would never forgive them for screwing with her head.

"Hey… should I phone Angel?" asked Jazmin suddenly.  
"No need." Said Steffi as Angel walked into view of the front window. The clock hand moved to confirm five o'clock,  
"Perfect timing Angel, we need your view on a request made by Mr. Dickinson." Said Jazmin as Angelica walked in the door.  
"Really? Alright, shoot."  
"Mr. Dickinson wants the Bladebreakers to share our humble home…" said Steffi dramatically, "If we agree they move in within a week's time and we get better training facilities for it. He wants us close so that he keep track of us more easily. I said I'd talk it over with you and return the call at six." She gasped in mock exhaustion of talking.  
Angelica looked thoughtful a moment,  
"What do you two think?"  
"Well, maybe having some guys around wouldn't be too bad. They'd take our empty rooms and could prove to be useful around the place." Said Steffi eating the sandwich she had made herself.  
"They don't sound too bad I guess." Said Angelica, stealing one of Jazmin's cookies.  
"I'm undecided… they could also be a bunch of jerks and be completely useless, or turn out to be pretty cool either way I'd probably ignore them. We could make them do the chores," Jazmin was contemplative about it, "Actually… if we share out the duties and train together it could work out alright."

Angelica and Steffi looked at each other with eyebrows raised,  
"Jazmin, you don't have to go along with us if you don't want to."  
"No, I'm being honest with you guys. I'd be too selfish to you and them if I said no."  
Jazmin got up and headed toward the hallway.  
"Are you sure sweetie?" said Angelica as Steffi went to get the phone.  
"Sure am, Angel-pie," Jazmin replied, "But I'll have rules, like: They aren't allowed in my room, they do their duties or feel my wrath and suchlike. Tell Mr. D that, ok."  
Angelica smiled as Jazmin disappeared upstairs, and went back into the lounge to Steffi who was just dialling Mr. Dickinson's number into the phone.  
"Ah, Mr. Dickinson, it's Steffi. I called to give you our answer which have just been discussing."  
"Do go on…"

As Jazmin got to her room and pushed it closed with her foot, she picked up her dark red Stratocaster ((A/N: pretty electric guitar for those who didn't know.)) and started picking on a few notes after she plugged it into the amp.

_**#Hands red with your blame  
Megaphones screaming my name  
Whimpers someone I should've loved  
Souls weeping above**_

_**I've seen  
What you're doing to me  
Destroying puppet strings  
To our souls#**_

'_I will break the chains… I will cut the cords… that bind me. Even in the darkness that has taken hold'_ Thought Jazmin as she finished and changed for bed; she set the alarm, climbed into bed and curled up taking in the fresh fragrance of the clean bed linen, falling into the fathoms of a dreamless sleep.

**- End Chapter 2 -**

**-Dun dun duuuuun… ahem-  
What will happen when the Bladebreakers arrive?  
What team are these girls on?  
Can Jazmin actually sing? (Yes... hehheh, surprisingly so can I...I would have thought people like me would be tone-deaf!)  
Is there a plot anywhere to be seen? (Err… -scratches head- …no comment.)**

**Dru: Finished! Time for reviews! Just to let you know I try my best with spellings and grammar.  
Tyson: We weren't in it again!  
Ray: Yeah, but we aren't the focus of the story at the moment.  
Dru: -nods- But you might be appearing in the next chapter.  
Tyson: -sniff- We better be…  
Dru: Or what?  
Tyson: Uh… nothing… '-';;  
Dru: Thought so…  
Kai: …Give me the scarf Dru.  
Dru: Make me. :P  
Kai: -makes her-  
Dru: Oh-kay... -mutter- I'll steal it again any way...**


	3. Tomorrow

**Hymn To The Fallen**

**Dru: Hello, it's me again! I hope this chapter doesn't let the others down–-  
****Tyson: It will if we're not in it this time!  
****Dru: -Ahem-… the Bladebreakers _might_ make an appearance–-  
****Max: Yay!  
****Ray: But if you guys don't shut up Dru won't be able to write the chapter and find out if we are.  
****Tyson: Ok! Kai! Do the disclaimer!  
****Kai: -glares- Make me.  
****Ray: -Rolls eyes- You know the drill, or see chapter one if you don't.  
****Dru: OwO Thank you Ray. –pokes- But I also don't own Lord of the Rings.  
****All of them: Get on with it!  
****Dru: Aaack! Ok, ok! Read and review please.**

"Blah" Normal Speech  
'_Blah'_ Thoughts  
**_#Blah#_** Song lyrics  
_Blah_ Dream or Flashback  
'**_Blah'_** Letter/Note/Message

**Chapter 3 Tomorrow**

The alarm screamed into Jazmin's ear at 6:30 am, making her jump out of sleep and fumble around to shut it off. She sat up, opening her jade green eyes, and looked up blearily. There was faint light coming through the curtains she had forgotten to close and the sky was a soft pink as the sun was starting to come over a cloud. Jazmin got out of bed and stood in front of the window and began her morning stretches. After she loosened up she went into the bathroom to wash and change into her uniform.  
She opened her door quietly and made her way to the kitchen. Small natural waves had appeared at the bottom of her black hair which was just above her waist, and she plaited it into a long braid as she waited for her toast to pop up.  
A few minutes later as she was finishing off a glass of orange juice, Angelica came in wearing a dressing gown over a black nightdress and Steffi following, wearing her Long sleeve pyjamas, both getting out bowls and pouring in milk and cereal.  
"I made you both lunch." Said Jaz as she grabbed an apple and put it in her bag along with the rest of her lunch.  
"Thanks Jaz."  
"Thanks sweetie, see you in class." The two replied as Jazmin pulled on her own rollerblades. ((A/N: They all own a pair and use them to get to school. Eco-friendly!))  
"No problem. By the way, the weather forecast was rain, so we'll be getting wet this week. Don't forget your umbrellas!" With that Jazmin shut the door and rode her way to school. She always left twenty minutes before the other two and was always in her seat reading as Steffi and Angelica got to home room.

It was just as the bell went for first lesson that the rain began like Jazmin said. The three girls barely managed to get to Music without get soaked, the teacher was not excluded from the downpour and had also gotten very wet. Mr. Timaki let the class crowd around the heaters before telling them to get on with some work. Jazmin had gone to reserve a practice room for them as Steffi and Angelica got their instruments and equipment.  
"Do you think Jaz is really ok with letting that other team in?" Said Angelica, concerned at how easily Jazmin had made her mind up.  
"Yeah, I think so. Don't forget she's trying to get it out of system, she's pushing herself to let people in. She's determined."  
"I guess once she starts she won't stop. But what if it's gotten in too far?"  
"I think we just have to hope for the best…" Said Steffi watching their friend sort out the wires and have a bicker with one of the annoying know-it-alls.  
"Hope…" Whispered Angelica, _'Hope, faith and trust. We must support her to the very end to find a solution.'  
_"Come on, or this double will fly past." Said as she strummed the guitar with her fingers. ((A/N: She means double lesson))  
"Yes, yes… let's do this. What song?" Asked Steffi, fiddling with some wires for the microphone.  
"Hmmm… This one?" Said Jazmin, pulling out a music book with various songs played mainly by guitar.  
"Yup. Sounds good."

_**# And I wanna believe you  
**__**When you tell me that it will be ok  
**__**Yeah, I try to believe you  
**__**But I don't**_

_**When you say that it's gonna be  
**__**It always turns out to be a different way  
**__**I try to believe you  
**__**Not today, today, today, today…**_

_**I don't know how I feel  
**__**Tomorrow, tomorrow  
**__**I don't know what to say  
**__**Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day#**_

They finished playing a few practice songs by which time the bell to finish their double lesson had rung.  
As they packed up, Jazmin stared out the window at the relentless rainfall, and she felt herself shiver, not from cold but from thoughts at the back of her mind,  
'_Why is it that I can't help feeling like this? Why, where should I search? Why don't I feel anything toward anyone apart from the love for my friends and cynicism towards those I haven't even got to know?'  
_"Jaz? Come on, time to go." Said Angelica, snapping Jazmin out of her brooding state.  
"Huh… oh, yeah. 'Kay."  
The rest of the day was uneventful as nobody felt like doing much, not more than worrying how they were going to get home with the smallest risk of getting wet. Not even the teachers were motivated enough to try and make their students do work.  
As the girls arrived home they found a message on the phone and let it play.

'**_Hello girls, this is Mr. Dickinson. I told the boys last night that you had agreed and I have said they will be coming up here on Monday evening next week. I hope this gives you enough time to adjust, sorry if this is short notice. My thanks for your cooperation.'_**

"I hate Fridays." They said together, leaving a small silence before they were laughing and giggling at each other.  
"Ok, its three days, including Monday because the school's closed, so we better get on with it." Said Steffi authoritatively, Angelica and Jazmin calming down a bit.  
"Yeah, you two start on the rooms upstairs. I'll sort the kitchen as I do and then I'll draw up chore rotas. Sound good?" Jazmin suggested at which the other two nodded in agreement and went upstairs. The three made quick work of the house as they kept it quite tidy anyway, and sat down in the lounge.  
"Pizza?" Steffi asked, picking up the phone.  
"Nah, Thai?" Angelica suggested, switching on the TV and DVD player.  
"Nah, Chinese?" Said Steffi.  
The two continued to think of different take-aways to get when Jazmin had and idea,  
"How about I make something… lasagne even?" Said Jazmin. This shut Steffi and Angelica up. Jazmin was a good cook and always made their meals, but her lasagne was second to none and seemed to take just minutes to make. The two nodded feverishly as Jazmin got up to make it, and they promptly started to bicker on which film they would watch. It happened every Friday, as Jazmin watched; they would argue over which take-away to get and end up having something cooked by her, then, when that was settled, they would think of films to watch and reject the other's suggestion until Jazmin suggested a film which they all liked. Jazmin found it quite enjoyable actually because they didn't actually shout, swear or even fight, it was just hinted as they threw suggestions to each other.  
"How about… the first 'Lord of the Rings'?" Jazmin suggested, bringing over the lasagne.  
"Hmm… yeah, on with our Friday night movie!" Steffi announced as she closed the curtains and dimmed the lights.  
"You do realise we'll end up falling asleep again." Said Angelica as the opening credits came up.  
"Yup, but you'll have eaten your lasagne so won't get any stains. And you'll be dreaming of good looking guys in tights and leather" Jazmin replied as they all squashed onto the couch together and got comfy.

**End Chapter 3 **

**Dru: Ok… so the team aren't in this one either. But definitely in the next one (which incidentally is quite a bit longer)  
****Ray: Don't even bother Tyson.  
****Tyson: -Was about to jump Dru- Heh heh…  
****Dru: Stupid monkey boy… -mutter-  
****Kai: -appears- Just get on with the next chapter.  
****Dru: X.x Where'd he come from?**

**Dru: Review with suggestions/plot guesses and theories/or general review I guess o.o  
Thank you for your support so far!**


	4. Predictable

**Hymn To The Fallen**

**Dru: Konichiwa, Guten Tag, Bonjour!  
****Kai: She means 'Hi'.  
****Dru: - -;; Yes... well… erm.  
****Ray: This is a perfect example of aversion therapy. Dru has homework she should be doing but wants to write this fic, so she will write this in favour of handing in homework.  
****Kenny: At the risk of getting detention! -gasps-  
****Dru: -whacks the midget on the head with a pan-  
****Kenny: X.x  
****Kai: … - -;  
****Ray: Disclaimer – See chapter one.  
****Dru: Domo Arigatou! Danke Schön! Merci Beaucoup! (thank you)**

"Blah" Normal Speech  
'_Blah'_ Thoughts  
**_#Blah#_** Song lyrics  
_Blah_ Dream or Flashback  
'**_Blah'_** Letter/Note/Message

**Dru: I was debating and have now decided to include POV's (point of view) occasionally. I'll say who's POV as well when I write it ok. This chapter's also a whole lot longer… so read on!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4- Predictable**

Angelica was the first to wake up on Saturday morning, she was being leant on by Steffi and so she readjusted her carefully so she wouldn't wake up. Jazmin was curled up at the end of the couch, arms tightly tucked in for warmth. One of them had managed to turn of the TV and DVD last night as well as clear away the plates; probably Jazmin as she could sit through 'Lord of the Rings' with out falling asleep within the first hour.  
After a few moments of quietly sitting there, Angelica noticed Jazmin stirring.  
"Morning." She whispered with a kind smile.  
"Morn-ugh… eight am?" Jazmin's eyes flickered over the clock on the wall,  
"Well. Time to get up now I guess, better start training."  
"Don't push yourself too hard." Said Angelica as the two got up to get dressed, leaving Steffi to sleep a little longer.

Saturday and Sunday rolled over together smoothly, training and bits of school work getting done here and there, and before the girls knew it, Monday afternoon had crept upon them.  
"Didn't I say not to push yourself?" said Angelica as she caught her blade as it flew out of the Beydish from Jazmin's attack.  
"I like to challenge myself." Jazmin replied, grinning and catching her own blade. She looked down on her Bit beast; a feather-winged nymph of black smoke and ice, by the name of Sumeas. It offered her one of the only lights when she fell to the darkness.  
"We know," said a tireless looking Steffi who was wearing a flowery summer dress, her pale green Beyblade clasped in her hand, "we just have to try and keep up."  
Jazmin gave and appreciative grin,  
"Hey, I think I'll head out for a bit…"  
"Sure, I think the guys are coming at five or six." Said Steffi as Jazmin walked down the garden.  
"Ok, I'll be back before the latter. See ya!"  
"Bye!"  
"See you sweetie!"

Jazmin felt in her pocket and checked her MP3's battery. Full. Good, she could have a bit of a run then to clear her thoughts.  
She came to the corner of her street and decided to jog a few blocks down, MP3 blaring away as she sang along.

_**#Something isn't right  
**__**I can feel it again, feel it again  
**__**This isn't the first time that you left me waiting#**_

Turning another corner, Jazmin jogged at an even pace again down the road.

_**#Sad excuses and false hopes high  
**__**I saw this coming  
**__**Still I don't know why I let you in#**_

She came to rest at the park, people were still milling around, sitting on benches and the soft grass, and kids were still splashing at the fountain at the centre. Jazmin took a seat on a bench near the entrance and let the rest of the song play, singing along at parts she remembered.

**_#I knew it all along, you're so predictable  
_**_**I knew something would go wrong  
**__**(Something's always wrong)  
**__**So you don't have to call  
**__**Or say anything at all  
**__**So predictable#**_

Jazmin sighed and leant on her hands. She was predictable. Running away whenever she felt threatened by something new. She guessed that was why she was letting them in, to show it wasn't getting too much for her by being spontaneous. She looked up to see the sun sinking slowly, its orange light dancing through the water in the fountain.  
'_That's what I'm like… deep water, an ocean,'_ Jazmin thought as people starting to leave the park, the now soft golden sunlight shining on their backs, _'on the surface I appear calm, reserved or whatever you want to call it. But dive deeper… that's where you find hidden beauties, turbulence… and dark secrets.'_

She gave a sigh as the sun gradually disappeared under a cloud on the horizon and she got up, brushing hair from her face again. Her stomach gave a small rumble as did the distant thunder clouds which had rained on them just before the weekend,  
"Oh dear, better get home to feed the growing thousands." Said Jazmin and she headed back to the house at a light run, taking the last stretch on her road at quite a sprint.

**Jazmin's POV**

As I got back to the house I saw a large blue people carrier in our drive and knew that they were here. I froze in front of the door. What was I doing? How did I really think I could handle this pressure? I leant against the wall for a moment to calm down; I was working myself up over nothing, after all. I can handle it, right?

I put the key in the door and quietly went in, I was entering a place I had thought secure and I was now shaking in fear and rage inside myself. On the outside my face was blank, it was somethingthat evil placehad made me do, cover up my emotions and create fake ones, usually being of the impassive kind. I have learnt to laugh and really smile with my friends again, but try as I might I never can with anyone else. Angel and Steffi haven't seen me truly cry since I was taken away by my uncle, even though there have been occasions when you would have thought I would since I came back.

_What are you so afraid of? Admit it, you don't want anybody around. Ever since you let down your position and guard everything went wrong!... _

I was broken from this depressing thought as I heard voices in the lounge and I realised I should let everyone know I was back. I walked into the lounge and walked towards the kitchen area, acknowledging Steffi and Mr. Dickinson with a nod and smile.  
"Oh, you're back. I thought I heard something." Said Steffi with a grin.  
"Ah, Jazmin, hope you are well." said a beaming Mr. Dickinson who was sat on the couch, I supposed the team were being shown around by Angel.  
"I'm fine sir, thanks," I replied, as I poured water into the kettle intending to make myself a strong coffee, "Drink, Mr. Dickinson?"  
"I'm afraid I can't, I only have time to introduce you all before I have to leave."  
"Okay then."  
"Well, Steffi if you would please call Angelica and the others in."  
"Sure, they should be in the backyard. Hey, Jaz, what are ya gonna make for dinner?" She asked as she got up and moved towards the back door.  
"Simple pasta and sauce I was thinking." I said, looking in the cupboard which was in need of refilling.  
"I'm sure that'll agree with everyone" Said Mr. Dickinson, his brown bowler hat in his lap as he waited for the team to be called in. I tried to pull at least a small smile as I put the pasta in some warm water but was somehow sure Steffi had seen that it had just been put on for him.

**Normal POV**

"Yo! Angel! Touring time is over. Mr. Dickinson wants to introduce us all properly before he leaves, and dinner's already being made!" Steffi bellowed down the garden, leaving the door open for them to come in.  
"Decided to come back then?" Said Angelica light-heartedly.  
"Only to come and feed you, you'd probably starve without me. Or die of exhaustion from arguing over which take away to get." Jazmin fired a pretend arrow at Angelica who played along and staggered with her hands clasped to the left side of her chest.  
"Oh, you got me, but it's probably the truth."  
"Remember, I'm not putting the barbie smile on." Jazmin whispered to Angelica as the guys started coming through the door and went into the lounge area.  
"I know…" answered Angelica kindly as she followed the team and sat down on a couch.  
"Alright, I will have to do this quickly as my meeting begins in forty-five minutes. Girls, this is Max…" Mr. Dickinson pointed a hand towards a blond haired boy with blue eyes sat on the couch opposite the television, who grinned amiably at them,  
"Kenny…" his hand moved to the boy next to Max, he had brown hair just above pale grey eyes ((A/N: Probably not, but he can't walk around forever with his bangs over his eyes!)) which were framed by a pair of glasses,  
"Tyson…" Next to Kenny sat a guy with brown eyes and navy hair just long enough to tie into a ponytail which came from under a reversed red cap. He sat there with a smug face,  
"Three times 'World Champ' I thank you." He said before Mr. Dickinson could move on, Jazmin looked up from her mug of coffee and raised an eyebrow murmuring something that sounded like 'no need to show off', making him scowl and poke his tongue out at her.

**_#I knew it all along, you're so predictable  
_**_**I knew something would go wrong  
**__**(Something's always wrong)  
**__**So you don't have to call  
**__**Or say anything at all  
**_**_So predictable#_**

"Ahem, yes… this is Ray and …" Said Mr. Dickinson persisted, indicating to a tall boy with golden yellow cat-like eyes, he wore Chinese attire which was almost perfectly pressed and he had black hair which had a long bound bit at the back, he nodded at them with a smile. There was no more room to sit down so he was stood up along with a guy with crimson eyes and two toned hair of slate and black –  
"…Kai, who is the captain. They make up the team called the 'Bladebreakers'"  
Jazmin felt a gaze upon her from Angelica who was sat at the other side of the room and took a deep drink from her mug.  
_'Heh... Don't give me the eye, Angel. I'm fine...'_ She thought to herself.  
She got up from the dining table to check on the pasta and sauce again. She took out a spoon to taste the sauce as Mr. Dickinson began his second introduction.  
"Boys, this is Steffi…" Steffi gave a wave from the armchair nearer the dining table where she was sitting,  
"Angelica…" Angelica gave them a 'hey' and Mr. Dickinson turned to Jazmin who was ladling out the pasta and sauce now into bowls and getting out cutlery,  
"…and Jazmin, their captain. These three make up the 'Mavericks'," Jazmin made a 'hmpf' in answer and placed the bowls around the dining table,  
"Well, I must go now. I will be sure to visit soon." Mr. Dickinson stood up and placed on his hat and was walked to the door by Jazmin, who let out a long-suffering sigh as she re-entered the room and leant on the doorframe, earning her looks from all around the room.  
"Jaz…?" Steffi looked over to her; Jazmin opened her eyes despairingly and cast a quick glance around,  
"M'afraid I shan't be dining with you… I just remembered I'm doing tutoring for Mr. Weaver's son six blocks down… he is such an arrogant twelve year old. So eat up… I won't be back until late, I'll explain the house rules tomorrow so you guys are spared for tonight, Angel, Steffi-" Jazmin grabbed her keys again and was about to disappear into the hall when she gave a twitch and had to look back into the lounge,  
"And I would have thought that the 'World Champion' at least would have remembered his manners…" She walked over to a confused-looking Tyson with a furrowed brow, glaring disapprovingly before taking the cap off his head and hanging it on the back of a chair,  
"…especially in the presence of 'ladies'." And with that Jazmin closed the door behind her, leaving Angelica and Steffi struggling to suppress their hysterical laughter.  
"Don't worry about her." Said Steffi, as she took a seat at the table and started to eat, her straight face barely keeping.

**_#So you don't have to call  
_**_**Or say anything at all  
**_**_So predictable#_**

Jazmin hurried down the sidewalk with a bit of scowl,  
_'Dude, that kid bugs me. He's so full of it I can tell, it really pisses me off,'_ she kicked a stone on the ground and watched it rattle along to a stop further up the path, _'the rest of the team seem okay I guess. But Kai… I don't think he'sthe talking type, which suitsme just fine.' _She rapped on the door of Mr. Weaver and was greeted by a boy with a look of thunder on his face,  
"Jazmin! Come on, your five minutes late."  
"Hey, Joel! Don't be so rude, she's your tutor remember?" Called the Mr. Weaver, from another room.  
"Y'know, if you vent that anger into that poem for your English you'll probably get at least a B-," Jazmin said stepping over the threshold, preparing herself for another three hour long slagging match as Mr. Weaver left for a work shift.  
"You could at least try, Joel." Jazmin said with exasperation, she had fifteen minutes to go before eleven when she would be released from this stupid argument with the boy.  
"Yeah right, as if you could put emotions into poems without making it soppy. Gimme a freakin' break." He had his arms folded and was leaning back in his chair, refusing to work.  
"Why should I give you a break you little punk! Hello, you've been slacking off for the last three years of school!" A vein in Jazmin's forehead was throbbing,  
'_Three hours tutoring… what a fucking waste of time! Jeez, this kid knows just how to irritate the hell outta me. If I don't calm it I'm gonna take it out on Steffi and Angelica when I get back. Not good.'  
_"I wasn't slacking, I was catching up on valuable sleeping time, those teachers are so boring; and your skills leave much to be desired. There's no way crap like this can get you good grades."  
"Oh really? You realise you are receiving tutoring from me because you got E- for every single English exam and your Dad thinks your attitude to work sucks, as it happens so do I. I won't take brainless remarks from an arrogant kid like you." Jazmin yelled, her rage towering.  
"I ain't a kid! I never asked for some stupid girl to come and 'teach' me!" Joel yelled back at her.  
"You're right, you're not a kid, I think you're one of those know-it-alls from my school here to torment me every week."  
"No I'm not! You stupid-"  
"Really Joel, I don't think you should talk to Jazmin that way. She gives up her spare time to help you and all you can do is shout in her face? I think that is a very ungrateful thing to do," Mr. Weaver had suddenly appeared in the doorway, a disappointed look on his face, "Joel, I want you to go to your room while I apologize… I don't want to see that behaviour again. I'm sorry Jazmin; you can leave a little earlier today."  
Jazmin gave him an exasperated grin as she got up,  
"Don't worry yourself over it sir, we're usually at each other's necks. See you next week then?"  
"If you please; you get home safely, okay?" said Mr. Weaver as he shut the door, dimming the light outside for Jazmin to the pale moonlight.

"Yeah…" Jazmin stood in the road as she thought about how it was she had ended up tutoring this boy and how the situation couldn't be worse,  
'_Hang on, it already is…'_ she thought pausing briefly on the path,  
"Crap, I forgot that those guys moved in." She gave a sigh as she made her way back slowly, walking again up the driveway to the door, all the lights were off but one upstairs. She checked her watch which showed it had just gone twenty-five past eleven,  
'_Maybe if I go straight to bed and sleep, all this will go away. I wouldn't have to deal with stuff like the pain …'_ Jazmin gave a shudder as unwanted memories reared and she immediately shut them away again.

**_#Everywhere I go  
_**_**Everyone I meet  
**__**Every time I try to fall in love  
**__**They all wanna know  
**_**_Why I'm so broken?  
_****_Why I'm so cold?  
_**_**Why am I so hard inside?  
**__**Why am I scared?  
**__**What am I afraid of?  
**_**_I don't even know#_**

The lock clicked in the door as Jazmin pushed it open and lazily hung her coat up and took her shoes off. She walked blindly into the kitchen and poured herself a drink, rinsing her glass when she finished, mumbling blearily to herself,  
"I guess it's all I can do to put up with it… but it sure as hell won't be easy."

**_#I've been waiting  
_**_**I've been searching  
**__**I've been hoping  
**__**I've been dreaming you would coming back  
**__**But I know the ending to this story  
**_**_You're never coming back#_**

She then made her way back to the hall to the stairs and tiredly started to climb, her feet feeling as though they had lead weights tied to them.

**_#But I know the ending to this story  
_**_**You're never coming back  
**_**_Never#_**

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

**Dru: Hurrah! Finished…  
Tyson: …  
Max: You okay man?  
Tyson: We were in it! We were in it! –prances around madly before being smacked in the head by Dru-  
Dru: Quit that already.  
Kai: I second that. Tyson, you're an idiot.  
Ray: I think everyone seconds that.**

**Dru: Okey-dokey people! Review please! I'd like to give a huuuuuge thanks and hug to 'Frankie the Spunky One' for reviewing all chapters so far… it is much appreciated! OxO Chapter Five now in progress!**


	5. Breaking the Habit

**Hymn To The Fallen**

**Dru: Hi everybody, chapter five now up. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but I had written about half this chapter when I posted chapter four and that's when the writer's block and exams decided to kick in.**

**Max: -Jumps around-**

**Ray: -laughs as he tries to restrain Max- Shouldn't we be doing the disclaimer?**

**Tyson: I don't want to do it…**

**Kai: She does not own Beyblade or its affiliates, the songs used or any reference to anything that is owned by companies such as FUNimation, Sony, Nintendo or film companies.  
**

**-Stunned silence-  
**

**Dru: Thanks Kai… Actually I do own the DVD box set of Fruits Basket, 2 Cardcaptor Sakura movies, 22 manga books (but read about 40 in total), 1 DVD of the Spiral series, and currently saving up to buy the rest of the series and start collecting D.N.Angel mangas.  
**

**-Another silence-  
**

**Dru: …What?**

**Kenny: -cough- **

"Blah" Normal Speech

'_Blah'_ Thoughts

**_#Blah#_** Song lyrics

_--Blah--_ Dream or Flashback

'**_Blah'_** Letter/Note/Message

**Dru: My continued thanks to my loyal reviewers and their support –cries with happiness and gives out cookies-.  
A note to the review from Jani Rieme; yes, take-out was probably what I should have put, but because I live in the UK I have been brought up with traditional English language, so I used take-away instead, I apologize for the confusion! Desu! (sorry)  
So for the point – Take-away (British) Take-out (American)**

**  
Dru: I know I'm digressing (but I have written a nice long chapter for you to make up for it!) … but could you please pray for me this week as I have Science exams and important German exams _and_ a trip to the maxillofacial department of the hospital… (basically I might be getting braces – oh joy…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Breaking The Habit**

**Normal POV**

The birds outside were chirping gently outside as Jazmin woke up the next morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes gently; looking at the alarm she saw she had woken up thirty minutes early. She got up and stretched a bit before getting ready. She came out of the bathroom and walked toward her window when she got back to her room; sliding it open she went out onto the large balcony which went along the whole side of the house, with access from her room, the hall, and another bedroom at the end which was further out into the garden because it was at the end of the large L/T-shape that the building was. After a few minutes she heard the beeping of her alarm and went in to turn it off, when it occurred to her that she needed to wake everyone up to explain house rules and so on. As she pondered this, another thought reminded her that Steffi's father had offered to get housekeeping staff a while ago. Perhaps this would be an offer to bring back up now that they had more people in the house, as they had been fine with the low maintenance of things while it was just the three of them but now there were eight maybe it would be a sensible idea to get some people to deal with it. She went over to her desk and picked up the small list of chores as she figured out the best way to wake people up.

**_#Memories consume_**

_**Like opening the wounds**_

**_And picking me apart again_**

_**You all assume I'm safer in my room**_

**_Unless I try to start again#_**

The hallway was very quiet as she stepped in. Walking over to a utility cupboard she cursed that she didn't have a foghorn,

'_That would have been a lot more fun, shame I wouldn't be able to see the face on that Tyson kid.' _She took out a dustpan brush and walked over to the nearest door which belonged to a Bladebreaker, she had already woken up Steffi and Angelica with a few taps on their doors with a murmur in response to show they were awake in their rooms. She placed the dustpan brush on the wall next to the door and began to drag it along, across the door toward the next and carried on until she came to the stairs and crossed over to drag it over the three other rooms. Each time the brush knocked against a door it gave a resonant bang. She gave it a minute before she returned and continued her prison-like round before descending the stairs to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. The harsh awakening caused the quick descent of the guys into the dining area, lead by Angelica and Steffi who were looking a bit more awake and bright than them.

"Why d'you do that!" Complained a grumpy looking Tyson, as they got out the various items to make their own breakfast and sat down to eat.

"Because," Jazmin began, "Angelica, Steffi and I have school. So a) this is the time you'd be getting up anyway, b) I had to get you all up, c) I was planning on using a foghorn, but I thought that would be a bit cruel to the others." She stated matter-of-factly, letting Tyson gape at her with his mouth open. Max yawned widely.

**_#I don't want to be the one the battles always choose _**

**_Because inside I realise that I'm the one confused#_**

"Didn't you have something else?" Reminded Angelica, Jazmin dropped the glare she was giving Tyson for staring and thought a moment.

"Oh yeah, Cooking, Washing of clothes, and general cleaning are already being done by us, so I decided to give you the chance to act responsibly and help out if it looks like we need it. I have also been told by Mr. Dickinson to enrol you into our school-"

"You were?" Steffi interrupted, a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, you guys lived on the other side of the city so getting to your old high school would be a hell in the morning traffic. You'd probably start tomorrow if I remember to tell the office today."

The statement was taken quite well as Kenny, Max and Ray seemed okay with the idea, and Kai simply shrugged his shoulders as he knew this already because he had spoken with Mr. Dickinson. He had already been attending a private school so he knew what to expect.

"Do we have to wear a uniform?" Tyson asked the seemingly-reasonable question, until everyone groaned. Jazmin stood there, hands on hips, with the expression of one of the 'popular' girls on her face, _already_ _wearing_ the school uniform,

"No, I just like to wear this for fun. It's cute, don't you think?"

"Oh…" Said Tyson stupidly as Jazmin walked past with her school bag and rollerblades, and disappeared into the hallway.

"Don't worry; we have a math test today so she's a bit annoyed. Steffi and I'll be leaving in about half an hour, so you can ask us anything. Oh, and don't go in her room unless she's in there or she said you could, she's quite finicky about keeping it tidy." Said Angelica, grinning at the boys as Steffi followed Jazmin out.

**Jazmin's POV**

I swear that boy has a breeze block for a brain.

As I pulled the clips on my rollerblades tight, I heard someone come into the hall after me; I turned and came face to face with Steffi, who had an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked innocently, pulling on my bag, which weighed a ton because of my math textbook – no thanks there to Mr. Lain who told us to take them home.

"You should at least try not to be so scathing. I mean the impression of Julia is uncanny, and he'll have to come to school to see who you were actually making fun of…"

I stopped her, I just had to. I wanted the subject moved along from that whore in our year, I couldn't stand to even hear her name.

"I was making fun of him as well – but thanks for the compliment, I've been working on my impersonations." She smirked at me and gave me a hug,

"You should go for the audition they're having next week in drama, I bet you'll get a good part." She said sincerely to me.

Yeah right, I'd probably end up backstage doing howling noises or something like last time. Not my idea of a good part. Although Steffi says the teacher isn't very good at assigning parts.

"Hn… whatever, I'll think about it."

"Please do." Steffi replied as she went back to finish her breakfast.

The skate to school was quiet as usual and it gave me time to think about the newly acquired 'housemates'. I would go to the office this morning to sort it out, I knew it would take a long time so hopefully I would miss a lot of math and I could skip the test.

Unfortunately I don't have such luck; as I approached Tsunoko High I saw a figure by the doorway leering at me; a tall guy with brown hair and a creepy smile. Marvin Friars.

Just great. The biggest pervert in my school chooses to stalk me, of all the girls in my school (of which there are many prettier). There are plenty of eager whores in this school, but I am not one of them. I walked past, ignoring the looks he gave me as I went inside. I headed straight towards the school office when I heard him walk up behind me, and grab me by the waist,

"Hey there gorgeous, how about me and you do something tonight, I heard Christina's having a party at her house…"

I pulled him off me and carried on walking. Christina… she was also another mega-bitch in the school, just like Julia. They enjoyed insulting me and poking fun at me ever since I moved here and came to this school, not that it bothers me because I can see they're conceited stuck-up little daddy's-girls. Wow, I sound like one of them, I better stop that and turn back to reality before Marvin gets any ideas.

"Keep off me you creep, touch me again and you'll be pulling back bloody stumps." I said as he tried to snake his arms around me again. I pushed him off again as I entered the office.

"Awww, I know you want me, see ya in class." He called in behind me.

I made a face in disgust as I approached the secretary who was typing into her computer.

"Sorry about that." I said although I'm pretty sure she wasn't paying attention. I took a seat in the small room next to a girl; she seemed quite upset and was sniffing a bit. I tried to ignore it but the secretary was showing no signs of ceasing her non-stop clattering on her keyboard and the sniffling was getting on my nerves. I put on what I hoped to be considerate face and looked at her; her blue eyes were glittering beneath her bright-red hair,

"Hey, what's the matter? You got a bad cold or something?"

She shook her head and snuffled again. So much for the considerate move, how does Angel do it?

"So what's with all the sniffing?"

No answer.

Okay, this should be getting annoying, but for some reason, she didn't seem to bother me so much. She was half hugging herself, with a tissue in one hand and rocking ever so slightly. Then it struck me that she reminded me… well, of myself really. I sat back in my chair a moment and closed my eyes; a memory had tugged at my thoughts.

_--The thin and fragile-looking girl woke slowly in the dark and empty room, it stank of damp and the air was cold and heavy. Her breath was caught in her chest as she breathed shallowly, getting up slowly. She sat on the end of the moth-eaten bed and cried silently in pain, rocking back and forth; there was no use of crying out loud anymore, it would only bring the attention of the patrolling guards. She was used to this; waking up in her room after being taken from the training hall with a few others who shared this routine.--_

**_#I don't know what's worth fighting for_**

**_Or why I have to scream_**

_**I don't know why I instigate **_

**_And say what I don't mean#_**

_-- She had given up trying to resist, she had tried before but she would end up with a longer session in the labs and would almost certainly get a severe beating afterwards. She had seen other children her own age taken away from this hall when they suffered losses and were taken out by the guards and taken away from the Abbey… she had deliberately lost several times to see if they would do this to her, but to no avail. They obviously were punishing her for something… perhaps something to do with her parents. _

_But she was reminded frequently that it was her fault they were no longer with her and she was lucky that her uncle had the sense to bring here. _

_And she believed them, she truly did._

_She was too late to be saved now it seemed; she no longer had the innocence and vitality many children outside the Abbey had. _

_She had lost the trust she was told to always put in people.--_

**_#I don't know how I got this way _**

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit **_

**_I'm breaking the habit tonight#_**

I opened my eyes again to find the girl still sniffing a bit and the secretary now taking a phone-call. Funny, I hadn't heard it ring. I've been here enough times to hear that stupid shrill noise which is loud enough to wake up the dead.

If I was going to shake off the memory I might as well be nice to this girl, she didn't seem to be one of the sluts which ran around the school following people like Julia and trying to be popular, but she did seem kinda familiar. So I tried again.

"What's your name then?" I was surprised at how softly I spoke.

"Zara…" Came the miserable answer, it startled me a bit but I made sure not to show it. I suddenly remembered her; she was in my year but not in many of my classes. She was what popular people would class as 'loser'. I hate the petty divisions they have in this school; actually, I thought Zara was quite pretty, her cropped hair framed her face nicely and she was built quite well. What the hell am I thinking? I sound like a cross between Angel and a perv like Marvin. This mental argument was not helping me though, so I snapped out of it.

"Of course, sorry you're in my math class right? What's the problem? You lost your school folder or something?"

Yeah, the school considered them important… something about organizing yourself, blah, blah. As you can see I don't think too much of them, especially as mine has been in my locker since I first got it, and never seen the light of day since.

But again, she shook her head.

"You… you're a popular girl. You don't talk to people like me, you wouldn't understand my problem."

I froze. I really did hate this system.

"Look, I'm only 'popular'" I made sure to emphasise the word, "because of my friends. But we're hopefully not as conceited. I, for one, don't really care about how rich or how high someone is on the social ladder."

She blinked at me disbelievingly.

"Try me. Or can I hazard a guess? Is it anything to do with Julia?"

"…Yes." She said finally. I swear, it looked to me like she was preparing for me to go running off down the halls to tell Julia… as if.

"Uh-huh… what did she say?"

"Y-you won't tell her will you?" I drew and imaginary square around us with a finger.

"It won't leave this space. Promise"

Hell, I was being too nice. But at least she looked a bit happier, I leant back again and closed my eyes to listen.

"She keeps threatening me… saying I should keep away from her boyfriend and his friends. It's because we were working together on a project and she's started to make up a whole load of lies about me and told them to her friends." She finished as the bell went to signal home room. Man, I've been here for half an hour… who is the secretary talking to? Her mother? At least I should be missing more math.

I sighed, remembering the incident in the cafeteria a month ago had been Julia having a go at Zara. It's weird. I had completely ignored it because the girl I only knew vaguely would get over it because Julia was just being her usual bitchy self. It would serve her right to try and intervene with Julia's workings. But now that I thought about it, Zara was just an innocent bystander. She happened to be pretty and because she was paired with Julia's boyfriend Julia obviously felt threatened and wanted to take it out on her. Even though she knew full well that Zara wouldn't try anything because of 'who she was'.

I really did feel sick now, Julia made me physically sick.

"Well, what can we do then?" I said, more to myself than Zara.

"Is there anything you can do to help? Please. Every time I go past her and her friends… it-" I peeped through one eye to see her looking at me and I saw pleading hope in her eyes.

Hope. I remember that feeling, I gave it up long ago somehow knowing I would never get it back. But at least I could help someone keep theirs, right?

"I guess I could keep an eye out for you. But I can't make any promises, okay?"

Well, everything has a catch… I can only say so much.

Zara smiled at me, genuinely, and I couldn't help but smile a little back at her.

"At least we get to miss some of that math test." She said as the bell rang out again. I looked over at the secretary, who was just putting the phone down so I took my impatient chance.

"Excuse me. Can one of us speak to the principal? We've been waiting for over half an hour without acknowledgement."

The secretary stared at me diffidently. Okay… is anyone home? I had the urge to knock on her head and see if there was.

"The principal is currently in a meeting. Please write your name and home room teacher on here and then sit down." She handed me a piece of paper with columns on it which were already half-filled.

"Pen?" I held out a hand in exasperation.

"I have one." Zara piped up from behind me so I turned and sat back down, scribbling in my name and then passing it to Zara.

Now that I had run out of things to say I sat there boredly thinking about the math test we were skipping. At least it was a better excuse than none at all, which is what I had when I usually skipped class. I felt like doodling so I asked the secretary if I could have some blank paper which she handed me reluctantly and I borrowed Zara's pen again. First I started with rough shapes and was just finalising the outlines when I saw the principal's door begin to open. A couple of senior-looking men in grey suits came out followed by Mr. Evans, our comparatively young-looking principal. He's a tall guy with greying brown hair and glasses; he's okay for a principal I guess.

"Zara, Jazmin, I am sorry to make you wait for so long. Please come into my office Zara."

She gave me a small smile as she got up, I nodded and went back to the picture. About ten minutes later Zara emerged from the doorway speaking quietly with Mr. Evans and then came over to look at my drawing, which was now finished, of two angels reaching through a mirror toward each other.

"Wow. That's so cool." She whispered in awe, holding it carefully to get a better look. I shrugged. I could draw a bit, so what?

"Yea" I replied slightly sleepily and handed her pen back. She took it back and looked at me as though a normal person would just keep it instead of giving it back.

"It is yours right?" I said as I got up and went into Mr. Evans office but not before she gave me the picture back and muttered a thanks so quietly I had trouble hearing it.

**_#Thought you might cure_**

**_I tight and lock the door _**

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

**_I heard much more _**

**_Than any time before_**

_**I have no options left again**_

_**I don't want to be the one the battles always choose **_

**_Because inside I realise that I'm the one confused#_**

I took a seat in front of Mr. Evans desk and got out the envelope that Mr. Dickinson had given me with all the details for the new students. Mr. Evans looked through the small stack of papers, bringing the papers closer to his face once in a while to focus better.

**Angelica's POV**

Where is she? Math began way over twenty minutes ago. Then again she's probably taking as long as she can doing whatever it is she is doing. She hates math, with a vengeance.

Mr. Lain is not a happy man to say the least. When he took attendance and Jaz didn't answer he took it like a mortal offence, which is surprising at the amount of times she's skipped class and he hasn't noticed.

Steffi dropped me a note on her way to sir's desk to hand in her test; it had answers to some of the more complicated questions and then asking me if I knew where Jaz was. I shrugged as Steffi made her way back to her own desk and her face dropped disappointedly. Maybe she was talking to Mr. Evans about Ray and the others. Probably.

I think those guys are nice enough, Ray and Max seem quite friendly. But Tyson… well, I think Jaz is going to have some trouble getting along with him.

"Okay. That's the end of your test, please put down your pens and hand your paper forward if you haven't done so already." Barked Mr. Lain from the front of the classroom. Nearly everyone had and immediately started talking and taking no notice of him as he told us to be quiet again. I shifted my desk over to Steffi's and waved in her face because she was staring at the empty seat by the window. Jaz's seat.

"She's probably with Mr. Evans. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah, I know… I was just wondering, what she thought of them."

"Them? Oh, you mean the guys. She'll get used to them." I pulled her into a tight hug. I only let go when she started complaining she couldn't breath and we both started giggling. I then heard snickering coming from behind us; it was Christina and a black-haired guy called Mark who had started making out, trying to see how long it would take sir to notice their behaviour. But instead he was talking to a girl at the front of the class… isn't her name Zara or something? She nodded at something he said and sat down at the front. That was when Mr. Lain saw Christina and Mark all over each other, luckily the bell that called for second period drowned out his yelling and Christina and her friends got out the door before Mr. Lain could catch them. Some of the others cheered them out as they went past and laughed with each other as they left too.

Music was a little better because Christina or Mark weren't there, most likely taking the opportunity to make out some more… gross. We got into a practice room which Lee had saved for us. He had just come back from his holiday in Europe with his father, he also plays in our band. Well, we called it a band 'cause we played for the school a few times and we got along okay. Steffi and Lee do vocals, while Steffi plays bass and Lee plays second lead guitar, I play the drums and Jaz plays our first lead guitar and occasionally the piano. But she still hadn't turned up. That was strange, because I know she loves music.  
She can sing too; I've heard her, although she keeps saying she can't and won't. But I'll convince her eventually.

About halfway through the lesson Jaz entered the practice room. I looked at her quizzically but she just sighed as she picked up her school guitar.

"Well that took, like, forever…"

"What were you doing?" Lee asked the question before I managed to. Jaz looked at him a second before replying.

"Enrolling new students… jeez, I didn't know you needed so many forms! I see you finally came back, Lee."

Lee smirked at her and pushed his sleeve up to show off a newly-bronzed arm, making Steffi swoon. She's such a sucker for guys like that. Tall, Tanned, and Tawny – that's what she said, not me.

"And you can put that away or you'll end up with no arm." Said Jaz folding her arms over the guitar.

"Why's that?" Steffi asked, looking at Jaz.

**_#I don't know what's worth fighting for_**

**_Or why I have to scream_**

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

**_And say what I don't mean_**

_**I don't know how I got this way **_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit **_

**_I'm breaking the habit tonight#_**

"Well it looks…" She began, but she started to laugh. Lee grinned as though he understood her joke which she hadn't said. Me and Steffi just looked at each other confused.

"It looks like take-out chicken… yeah right!" Said Lee, a mock sceptical look plastered on his face. Jaz, though, couldn't stop laughing. Lee was one of the only guys she got along with in school, probably because he didn't act the jerk like some guys, Mark being a prime example of someone Jaz would shoot if she had the chance I'm sure.

"Don't make me come over there lady!" He said, as Jaz wiped her eye and stood up relatively straight, trying as hard as she could to keep a straight face.

"Yes sir! Let's get on with some playing, sir!" She said saluting him and holding a pose with the guitar, to which we all started laughing.

"Okay, well we have a school social soon, so I guess we better start practising for that," I said, "Oh, and we have to find out what music Miss Ford wants for this year's play."

"Okay." Came the joint reply.

That sounds so weird when it happens doesn't it?

..xXxXxXx..

**Normal POV**

Tyson and Max were running about the house in an excited frenzy after fully waking up and listening to Angelica and Steffi talk about a few "basic house _laws_" as they put it so nicely that morning.

_--"… and remember, whatever you, don't go in Jaz's room." Warned Steffi in an instructive tone; after explaining the principles of cleaning up after yourself to Tyson twice.  
"Why?" Came the expected question from Tyson.  
Steffi was now beginning to understand Jazmin's impatience but rose above it anyway as Angelica came over with their lunches and answered for her.  
"Because if she finds a mere suggestion of you being in her room without her permission you will soon find yourself minus a head. I heard it's quite vital but Jaz said she'd do it anyway…" Angelica giggled at Tyson's wide-eyed gape.  
"Hey Angel, we gotta go. See ya guys later and don't make too much mess!" Steffi grinned as she went out the door, Angelica following swiftly behind.--_

Of course, by the time the door closed on the girls, the warning had leaked out of Tyson's head like a bottomless mug, and so by lunch time he had run out places to explore. He snuck along the corridor as quietly as he could and pushed the door handle down with care.

After calling for five minutes Ray gave up and sat with the rest of the Bladebreakers at the table to eat lunch. It was strange because Tyson was normally the first to eat lunch and then commence in eating it like a pig. That was usually the reason Kai didn't eat with them, but it was probably Tyson's absence from the table that he allowed himself to eat at the table with the others.  
"I wonder what it is that Tyson's found to preoccupy him enough to ignore lunch…" Said Kenny, expecting Tyson to come bursting in at any moment.  
"Who cares." Kai stated.  
"But what if he hurt himself and can't call out?" Said Max. The red juice he had been drinking had stained his mouth just above the lip and made him look like he had a red moustache, causing Ray to laugh and cough from half-choking.  
"Yeah right," Kai replied in a bored tone, not at all concerned, "he's harder to kill than a cockroach." (**A/N**: I love that saying… XD)  
"Yeah, but… we should at least look for him." Said Ray.  
Kai sighed, even Ray, who he thought had some sense, was saying to find him.  
"Okay… go look for him then…" He said.  
The rest of the Bladebreakers got up and Kai gave them a few moments head start and then he too got up.  
Kenny and Max were checking the rest of the first floor for Tyson, which included looking in a small library, a store room, and a large room with mirrors on both sides and a bar at about waist-height running around the whole room. It looked like an empty dance hall apart from two amplifiers plugged in at the back near a large sound system.  
But no sign of Tyson.  
However, Ray had found the carnage of the bored Tyson throughout the boy's rooms. He had even looked into Steffi's and Angelica's rooms to find Tyson's whereabouts.  
"Found him." Said Kai wearily, standing outside Jazmin's slightly ajar door.  
"Ah…" Replied Ray and then nodding at Kai, "Obviously."

**_#I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again _**

**_And this is how it ends#  
_**

Ray tentatively pushed the door open to reveal a room of creams, dark reds and browns. A large window/door opposite the door, a bed pushed into the corner to his right, a desk with computer and bookshelf above it with various mangas, CDs and DVDs in the far right corner, a door with clothes hanging off it which Ray assumed to be Jazmin's wardrobe, a TV sat on an elegant black stand along with a PS2 and small sound system (**A/N**: You know… one of those funky little ones), and a small amplifier stood near the window.  
Tyson was on his back on the floor asleep with his disarray of Jazmin's things. Virtually all the CDs and mangas from the bookshelf were surrounding him, and one was playing in the CD player as he was wearing headphones. He was also holding Jazmin's guitar as though he was playing it in his dream.  
Kai looked at the scene with raised eyebrows and remote interest as he remembered Steffi's warning and wondered what Jazmin's reaction to this would be like.  
Ray, however, recovered from his shock and went over to switch off the CD player and wake up Tyson so that they could clear up the mess. He opened a bleary eye to look up at Ray who was shaking him a little to wake him up.  
"Huh? What?... Is it time for breakfast?" Tyson mumbled sleepily. Ray sighed in a despairingly manner and was about to tell him it was lunchtime when a creaking floorboard made all three boys turn to look who was there.

Jazmin stood behind Kai in the doorway (which surprised him a little that he hadn't noticed her) and Kenny and Max could be seen lingering after her; Max was holding a large bag which contained the guy's uniforms which Jazmin had decided to bring back during her lunch break. A bored scowl (**A/N:** Does that exist?) was etched into her well-defined face along with a piercing stare. Tyson stared guiltily at her as she took a step into her room to assess the situation.  
"Well unless you want to eat your breakfast through a tube for a few weeks, detach yourself from my guitar and get your sorry ass out of my room before I can get out something sharp and pointy. 'Cause, Y'know… I really hate having to tidy a mess I didn't make."

**_#I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I had to scream_**

_**But now I have some clarity, to show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way; I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit **_

**_I'm breaking the habit tonight#_**

It took Tyson all of three seconds.

**

* * *

-End Chapter Five- **

**Dru: … Told you it was a biggie. Almost twice as long as the last chapter (which was about 3,000 words).  
Tyson: I'm going to be killed, ain't I?  
Kai: -mumble- Hopefully…  
Ray: That's a little mean.  
Dru: Didn't say I would be… but torture sounds fun. No candy for Tyson! –Gives all her candy to her reviewers-  
Max: O.o Can..dy..? CANDY!  
-Everybody runs for cover from Sugar-Crazed-Max- **

Dru: Review please! (And pray for good luck in my tests!) Until next time, Auf Wiedersehen! xxx


	6. Nobody's Fool

**Hymn To The Fallen**

**Dru: … Ehh… Ok, I am soooo sorry for not writing for, like, a year. Because it was my last year in school I had to spend the whole time studying – right up until the final exams…**

**How did they go? ... Well I can happily say I passed everything! My lowest grade was maths – I got a C – but at least I never have to do maths again or retake any of my subjects… (which I think is a major cause of celebration). Now I've got college … (some) more time off, and (which I think will be the best bit – for you good people in particular) more access to the net!!**

**Dru: Now that that is said I'd like to ask something of my dear readers… PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more sense I see in continuing the story; getting no reviews makes me think no-one likes my story… (okay maybe you don't, but I can take –constructive- criticism which is better than nothing. On a positive note I think I have a fixed-ish plot to work on now so-**

**Tyson: Will she EVER shut up?  
****Ray: Um, Tyson?  
****Tyson: What?  
****Max: I don't that was such a good idea… in fact it was a very b—  
****Kai: Good idea, Tyson.  
****Max, Ray & Tyson:???  
****Kai: It means now she'll kill him and give us peace at last.  
****Dru: Oh Kai! –Glomps- I knew you'd see it from my point of view!  
****Kai: -disentangles himself- …  
****Ray: Anyway…. Dru doesn't own Beyblade or any other product or company she mentions – please don't sue her!  
****Dru: Thankies Ray! Well, I'll try and make this as long as possible for you guys to make it up to you!! –bows-**

"Blah" Normal Speech  
'_Blah'_ Thoughts  
**_#Blah#_** Song lyrics  
_--Blah--_ Dream or Flashback  
'**_Blah'_** Letter/Note/Message

**

* * *

****Chapter Six – Nobody's Fool**

**Normal POV**

"Who's that?"  
"Who are those guys?"  
"He's so cute!"  
"Are you kidding?! The other one is _hot_!"  
And so the first few days went as the boys settled into the school. Kenny and Tyson were in the year below the other three, so they had different classes, making Jazmin quite a bit happier that she didn't have to put up with the brat until break times. Every time the boys walked past a burst of chatter and giggling erupted as girls desperately tried to talk to them. Max, who looked young for his age and was indeed one of the youngest in the year, took all of the attention like a little puppy and made friends very quickly; as did Ray, although he managed it in a slightly more dignified way. Even Tyson made a whole bunch of friends and settled in with Kenny. Kai on the other hand ignored most of the adoring girls and spent some time with Lee and his friends when Steffi introduced them in music.  
The girls, especially Jazmin, got a bit of a hard time from the popular girls, including Julia and Christina, for being all chummy with the guys even though they had just started. Even after two weeks (in which Tyson had broken one of Jazmin's CDs and a string on her Strat – to which she promptly marched him down to the nearest music store to buy her replacements, and then gave him a slap around the head) the grief from the girls wouldn't simmer down.  
"Give us a chance would you?"  
"Ray's too nice to know you even exist!"  
"Don't think you can keep them all to yourself!"  
"Yeah! Kai's gonna be mine!"  
"I bet they'll be corrupted by people like you!"  
Of course… the girls wouldn't dare say it to the faces of Angelica and Steffi, so the moments when Jazmin wasn't with the group they cornered her and shoved the accusations upon her. Jazmin managed to overlook the first few times, but she knew if it continued the constant insults and gibes would eventually to get to her. And already her glass of tolerance was on the brink of overflowing…  
What was helping was the fact that Kai didn't seem to remember her, or at least wasn't letting on that he did in anyway. From this she could relax and she managed at least a little decent conversation with him, Ray, Kenny or Max. Tyson, however, was completely and utterly out of the question. And so was telling Angelica and Steffi about the girls…

_**#Fall back, take at look at me and you'll see I'm for real  
**__**I feel only what I can feel, and if that don't appeal to you  
**__**Let me know and I'll go,  
**__**Cuz I flow, better when my colours show  
**__**And that's the way it has to be#**_

On Wednesday of the fourth week, after not being harassed by the girls for a week, Jazmin calmed down and became less apprehensive of being cornered whenever possible. This must have shown as Steffi and Angelica had been very worried about her, noticing her edgy behaviour over her normally calm manner, and now that she seemed to be returning to normal they assumed she must have dealt with whatever it was that was bothering her.  
Music was the last lesson that day and had been quite busy. Ray and Kai seemed quite adept with instruments like the synthesizer, guitars and others that they managed to dig out of the cupboards. Ray seemed especially good at violin and, when asked by an astounded Angelica and Lee, explained he had been taught when he was younger.  
"You should ask the teacher if you can have this one. It's old but in good condition. I doubt that anyone in this place has brains enough to play it—"  
"Hey!" interrupted an annoyed Jazmin.  
"Sorry, my bad. Nobody outside this room. Is that okay Jaz?" Lee pleaded teasingly. Jazmin sniffed as if she were upset and nodded, making Lee laugh,  
"Well Ray, let's go and ask the teacher now that I'm forgiven."  
"You might as take your bags since the lesson'll finish in five minutes." Said Steffi looking at her watch.  
"Okay, thanks. See you guys later." The two boys went out of the room, taking their bags.

After using the last few minutes to play around on the instruments they bell finally went to signal the end of lessons, but as the others started to pack up Jazmin spoke up,  
"Leave this to me guys, I'll clear up. You go ahead already." Angelica looked around the room, it was quite messy since there had been a lot of people using the practice room that day, there were leads and stands everywhere as well as music sheet scattered across the floor,  
"Are you sure? This room is a tip!" Jazmin shrugged,  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure you don't want help?" asked Steffi.  
"I said don't worry. I'll meet you at home, okay? I won't be long." Jazmin was already gathering up some of the maelstrom of sheets.

**Jazmin's POV**

Okay, so maybe I exaggerated.  
It had already been twenty minutes since I had convinced Steffi that I'd be fine tidying up this dump. But at least I was nearly finished; just a few more sheets here and there… and that last music stand and… done! Feeling quite pleased with myself for completely transforming the room I picked a cookie I'd saved from lunchtime from my bag and ate it. I slung my bag onto my back and headed to my locker in the main corridor.  
I took out the few textbooks I needed for homework and stuffed all the ones I didn't (Maths included, haha!) back in. As I closed my locker I heard someone approach me from behind. I turned around expecting Angelica waiting for me despite my assurances but was surprised to find myself face to face with Christina.  
Not good… well, it would have been okay if it had just been her, I could have wiped the floor with her to be honest. But she had back-up, and there was no way I had enough energy to kick _all_ that ass… Five, no, six more lackeys appeared around the corners and were making their way over…  
"I've had quite enough of you," Christina said in her annoyingly high pitched voice as I looked for a way to escape, "meddling in things that have nothing to do with you. Pushing your way into this school as if you belong here. Forcing your company on those poor guys…"  
There was no way I could run, as the girls had closed the gaps…  
"We're gonna make you regret you ever interfered with us, right girls?"  
"Yeah!" Came the unanimous chorus.

…Shit.

As far as being beaten up is concerned I think I did pretty well.  
Someone one from my right hit me in the stomach, signalling the beginning. I put up a fight of course, managing to hit a few jaws and arms… unfortunately the downside of being outnumbered is that you can't evade being hit that well as whenever you go to smack one person you make an opening allowing another to get a hard strike in. So I was reduced to try and defend myself from the hardest blows. After a while the punches didn't seem too hard, they just became an achy sensation all over me.  
I felt something come in contact with my knees, making my head whirl, and gave me strangest sensation as the floor came rushing towards my head.  
And then the kicking suddenly ceased.  
I thought I heard a yell come from the far end of the corridor, causing the girls to scatter and disappear, but I was concentrating more on the warm and wet liquid I could feel running down my face, neck and arms. The person ran up to me (well- came down to me as I realised I was on the floor) and slowly tried to help me sit up.  
Suddenly all the pain came back, stinging through me like lightening. Fighting back the urge to throw up and pass out, I started to understand what was being said to me. Barely registering the voice, I was shocked when I realised who my rescuer was from underneath my blood-matted hair.  
"…I was wondering if they'd caught up with you, I saw them lurking outside as the others left. You should have known they'd try something…"

It was Kai.

And in the brief moment our eyes met I realised that he still knew me… before I passed out. Perfect timing.

**Normal POV**

Kai carefully picked Jazmin up onto his back, ignoring the blood he could see slowly running down her arms from under her shirt sleeve and scatterings of cut hair. He walked at an even pace to avoid jolting Jazmin unnecessary and just as he had crossed over to the road where the house was he heard a cell phone go off behind him. He sped up and knocked the door as he gently let the still unconscious Jazmin off his back. Steffi opened the door with the phone pressed to her ear but let it drop when she saw the two figures in the doorway.  
"OH MY GOD!!" She gasped, eyes wide, "What happened?!?"  
Upon hearing the commotion the others came into the hallway and all had various degrees of shock and panic at the sight of the bloodied girl.  
"Quick, help Kai and get her onto the couch!" Angelica snapped at Kenny and Max, then turning to Ray and Tyson, "get some water and a towel. Stef…"  
"A-already calling an ambulance…" She replied somewhat faintly. Angelica nodded and went through to the living room where Max was propping Jazmin's head with a pillow. Kai stood looking slightly exhausted, so Angelica went and got him a glass of water.  
"You should sit down" she said gently, Kai smiled grimly,  
"You haven't seen the back of my clothes then." He turned to reveal his blood-stained shirt, the overwhelming amount of red unnerved Angelica so Kai said he would go and change.  
As he came back downstairs, two ambulance workers were putting Jazmin onto a stretcher. One of them looked up at the group, his expression compassionate,  
"We only have space for two others in the ambulance…" he said, "We need to take the person who found her so that when police come in to question her they can get their statement too."  
"That'll be you, Kai," Said Steffi, who couldn't tear her gaze away from her battered friend.  
"You go with him Steffi. You know I can, um, only t-take so much, uh… b-blood." A very pale looking Angelica sat in an armchair, her usual vigour seemed to have been sucked out of her. The pair nodded and followed the ambulance workers outside to the ambulance, climbing in the back alongside the stretcher.

It didn't take long to reach the hospital, as they were treating this as an emergency case mainly due to the amount of blood Jazmin had lost. Steffi gently touched Jazmin's cut and bruised cheek which had wisps of hair stuck in the dried blood. She made to push it aside when she stopped and gasped.  
"What is it?" Kai asked a little startled.  
"Th-they cut her hair! They attacked her with scissors too, Kai!! It must be why she has so many cuts around her face and neck… those bitches!" Steffi cried angrily, tears spilling down her cheeks. She rubbed them away hastily and carefully laid a hand on top of Jazmin's. After spending a few minutes in their own thoughts the ambulance arrived at the hospital and Jazmin was hurried towards care. Steffi and Kai were led by a nurse to some seats in a corridor to wait, but, since she was so nervous, Steffi remained standing and walked around cursing and swearing revenge.  
"Sit down" Said Kai calmly. He had barely said anything the whole time so Steffi jumped at his words. She stopped pacing and sat down beside him,  
"I'm just so worried… y'know, Angel and me promised we'd never let her get hurt again. Some friends we are. I didn't want her to hurt anymore after—" She clutched a hand to her mouth, realising she had said too much. Kai smiled gently, staring intently at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world,  
"Don't worry. I know; and I think no-one should ever have to go through what she did," he finally looked at Steffi whose eyes were wide with surprise, "I dealt with bad things there… but she made it easier on us by making it worse for herself…" he sighed heavily, just as doctor came through the doors, causing the pair to look up.  
"We're just moving her to her own room, if you'd like to follow me I'll take you there."  
As they got up Kai caught Steffi on the arm,  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention what I said to anyone… especially Jazmin." Steffi nodded and smiled,  
"At least there's one more person who can understand her better."  
"I'll at least try…" said Kai, making Steffi look at him curiously, "don't worry. Come on we better catch up with the doctor." And he started off down the hallway.

_**#I'd throw it all away, before I lie  
**__**So don't call me with the compromise, hang up the phone  
**__**I've got a backbone stronger than yours#**_

**Kai's POV**

It's been a while since I've seen her in such a bad condition.  
I know she remembers… I saw that flicker of recognition in her eyes just before she fainted.  
Yes, those deep, mysterious… Woah! Okay, let's not get carried away here…!  
My mental chastisement was abruptly cut short as a stirring caught my eye. Steffi was down the corridor getting a coffee and some time to relax, but I decided against trying to get her as not to disturb Jazmin, since the doctor had said to let her come round naturally.  
And so I was the one to who she first opened her sleepy, but beautiful, jade eyes.  
"Kai?" She said whispered hoarsely, I put a finger on her lips to stop her from talking,  
"You're in hospital, try not to speak," I said quietly, "those girls from school beat you up pretty bad, so just try and get some rest."  
She nodded mutely at me, and I saw her mask of composure crumble away as she stared silently at her hands. This was a side of her I hadn't seen for a long time; vulnerable, delicate…  
"Jazmin?" She was shaking quite a bit to keep herself from crying out I could see, but I had never seen her like this. And from what I heard from Angelica and Steffi and known myself this was no way normal for Jazmin.  
"I-I… I'm sorry Kai, it's my fault…" she whispered, her face crumpled in weariness.  
What was I supposed to do to console her?!  
I gently touched her shoulder and made her look at me,  
"You should have told us what was going on, we could have helped you, we won't judge you," I said, looking into her eyes. She broke my gaze and shook her head.  
"I… I can't trouble my friends more than I already have. They've done so much for me… so I can take a little pain for them-"  
"A little pain?! Those girls could have killed you! If I hadn't-" She had just looked at me with such a pained expression that I broke off. The silence echoed heavily around the room for a few minutes.  
"But you did…" came a whisper as she lay back down, turning to face the opposite wall, as Steffi walked in, looking quite exhausted and holding two cups of coffee.  
"She woke up then?" She asked handing me one of the cups.  
"Thanks. Yeah, but I told her to take it easy. Sorry I didn't call for you." I sipped the coffee carefully, looking over at Jazmin, wondering if she had gone back to sleep or was just pretending.  
"Not to worry. The doctor did say not to make too much noise. Is she ok? I mean…" She trailed off before her voice faltered. I nodded,  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's got us after all. How about you get home? You look absolutely shattered **((a/n: sorry, british way of saying you look reeeeeally tired nn))**."  
"But what about you?" She asked worriedly.  
"Don't worry about me, I'll sort myself out; and I still have to wait for the police. You go get a taxi home, need any money?" I saw her hesitating and sighed,  
"I'll make sure she'll be alright so don't worry _yourself_ sick about it."  
Steffi looked at me and smiled,  
"Okay. But make sure she stays in bed… she can be quite stubborn and might say she's fine but don't believe a word of it!" She winked and picked up her bag and rummaged around to find her cell phone. After making a quick call she made her goodbyes and walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

"I hope you were listening," I said, leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes, "you worry them more when you don't say anything."  
There was no reply, but I didn't need one; I knew she'd heard.

_**#If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
**__**It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
**__**And I'm nobody's fool  
**__**If you're trying to turn me into something else  
**__**I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
**__**And I'm nobody's fool  
**__**If you wanna bring me down  
**__**Go ahead and try  
**__**Go ahead and try#**_

**Normal POV**

Jazmin's heart, already beating harder than was necessary from her conversation with Kai, seemed to speed up three-fold as the door clicked shut. She screwed her eyes shut trying to calm herself down, breathing deeply she concentrated on a now very interesting spot on the wall.  
_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she thought, spotting a flaking bit of paint, _'I haven't been like this since… well not-'  
_'_There was a time once…'_ said a small voice in the back of her mind, _'you're just afraid that it'll bring all your skeletons tumbling out of the closet along with it...'_  
Jazmin gasped in denial to herself, how could she even have thoughts like this in the back of her mind? She was about to continue her argument with herself when she noticed Kai's face level with hers, chin resting on the edge of the bed. Apparently she hadn't gasped as inwardly as she had thought, as Kai's face had one of those frowns which could be considered suspicion or gruff worry, while his deep red eyes bored into her own…  
"Are you okay? Is it hurting?"  
'_This has to be one of the longest conversations I've ever had with him… if you don't count when we were **there**…'_  
Not trusting herself to answer, Jazmin shook her head which, if anything, made Kai's frown deepen. But after a moment of intensive staring to try and force the answer out he broke his gaze and turned around to lean against the bed.  
"I should have known that only works on Tyson," he muttered idly, waiting for a response, and got one he did.  
"How can you treat me the same as that idiot?! He doesn't even try to look intelligent! That spoilt, whiny, stupid little—"  
"Now, now. A patient isn't supposed to overexert themselves. Please calm down," Kai looked up and smirked at Jazmin who had heaved herself up and was glaring down at him, he carried on in his best 'calm and collected doctor-voice, "if you continue this dangerous behaviour then I, as your supervisor, will have to take measures to restrain you."  
"…" Jazmin flopped back onto the pillow without replying.  
"?" Picking himself up, Kai looked around to Jazmin to see if she had fallen asleep from exhaustion – even though he knew that was probably not it, "Jaz?"  
"……Ow…" Her voice was barely a whisper, and from the look on her face you could see she had underestimated the damage she had gone through. Gently clutching at her stomach, Jazmin calmed her breathing and sat up slowly, "…why'd you say something like that?" She gave him a stern look which softened at one of Kai's rare smiles. He was about to reply when there was a soft knock at the door. He got up and opened the door to find a police officer standing there.  
"Good evening, my name's Officer Vance. Are you the young man who witnessed a young lady being assaulted this afternoon?"  
"Yeah," Kai replied with a slightly cold tone.  
The officer cleared his throat at the sight of the pissed-looking guy who looked as though he might be the very protective brother of the girl in the room, or perhaps even her boyfriend. The officer hated doing things like this as he usually got the brunt of their anger – of course they'd get arrested for it, but it still meant he had to be wary of how he treated the situation.  
"I'm here to take statements of the incident, could I come in and interview you separately…?"  
Kai turned to Jazmin, who nodded, and moved to let the officer past, closing the door behind him as he went out.  
**_  
#Don't know, you think you know me like yourself  
_**_**But I fear that you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
**_**_But do you give a damn, understand that I can't not be what I am#  
_**  
After about fifteen minutes, in which time Kai had gone to get some more coffee, put his feet up on the bench and sent a message to Angelica's phone, the police officer emerged from the room with a tired look on his face.  
"Well, let's start so that you guys can get some rest…"

-x-x-

"… so I carried her home as I didn't have my phone on me and didn't know whether she had hers. I didn't want to waste time looking as I could see she was in a bad state and since we live just a small way from the school it seemed a good idea because then everyone knew what was going on."  
The officer nodded and closed his notebook. After a moment he sighed heavily and rubbed his face to try and alleviate some tiredness. It was getting late.  
"Well?" Prompted Kai, slightly impatiently. The officer gave a half-hearted smile.  
"We have enough to prosecute those girls. I was mainly so late because I thought I'd check up any video surveillance the school might have. I've come across this scenario many times Mr. Hiwatari, both fortunately and unfortunately. Sometimes the youths who are supposedly helping a victim are the actual perpetrators and other people get falsely accused... I'm sure you understand."  
Kai nodded; he knew that scenario all too well from another perspective.  
"Well I better get these filed. We'll get in touch when we've identified and found all the girls." With a sudden movement the police officer stood up and shook Kai's hand before leaving.  
Kai watched after him until all that was left were the fading echoes of his footsteps.  
A click from the door behind him made him turn around to see Jazmin leaning against the wall, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly.  
"You should be in bed," said Kai, getting up to help her back inside, but as he tried she stopped him with a trembling hand on his arm.  
"I want… I really… wish–" she faltered as she stumbled forward, Kai stopping and gently holding her up. Feeling exhaustion creeping over her from all sides, Jazmin took a deep breath, making her shudder, and using the last of her strength she whispered into his ear before collapsing into him.  
Kai sighed wearily and brought Jazmin over to the bed.

**#_Go ahead and try  
_**_**Try to look me in the eye  
**__**But you'll never see inside until you realise  
**__**Things are trying to settle down  
**__**Just trying to figure out  
**__**Exactly what I'm about  
**__**Whether it's with or without you  
**_**_I don't need your doubt in me#_**

He stood for a moment looking at her sleeping face before lightly touching his lips to her forehead.  
He sat in the chair in thought for another few minutes before turning around to sleep.

_--"…I wish I could be stronger for everyone…"--_

* * *

**Dru: Yay! Chappie all finished. :3  
Kai: About time….  
Max: Don't be mean Kai! -hugs Dru-  
Dru: Aww, thanks Maxie!  
Max: Please Review!!! Go on! Click ze button! Dru will love you forever!  
Dru: Yes, reviews would be much appreciated!! Ja ne! Till chapter 7!**


End file.
